


Innocent

by LBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dementors, Gen, Psychological Horror, Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: "I'm innocent. I don't belong here." But what if his innocence is not enough for Sirius to survive the dementors of Azkaban? With all his happy memories fading, what is there to go back to?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how Sirius said knowing he was innocent helped him in Azkaban, but it seems like that would only work if he could remember why it was important. Even Peter's betrayal is ultimately rooted in a happy memory, because it wouldn't have happened/hurt if he they hadn't trusted him before.

_On a rocky island in the cold sea stands a prison unlike any other. Dark shadows flit around the walls and corridors, absorbing all light, life, happiness, leaving only chill despair in their wake. One pauses outside a cell, drawn by the warmth of the occupant's soul, hungry for the last fragments of positive energy tucked away. The man inside shivers as a wave of cold sweeps through him, chilling more than just his body. He curls in on himself, rocking backwards and forwards as he mutters, clinging to what he knows._

I'm innocent. I don't belong here. I didn't betray them. I've spent my whole life fighting against my family and their support of Voldemort's ideals, why would I suddenly join him? But there was another reason, I think. Something to do with James. A reason why I wouldn't, couldn't, ever betray them. _Laughter – carefree, joyous, alive – echoes then fades to silence._ Something…

I'm innocent. I don't belong here. It was Peter who betrayed them, Peter who told. _A shy smile in admiring eyes, then a flash of resentment morphing into triumphant anger._ Why did we ever trust him with the Secret? Was he always a traitor, always working for them? How long? We must have trusted him, once. After all, we gave him the Secret. But, why…

I'm innocent. I don't belong here. I have to escape, there is someone I need to find. Someone important. I promised I'd look after them. A name: Harry. Who's Harry? _Messy black hair, bright green eyes._ James, Lily. But they are dead, they don't need me anymore. Someone…

I'm innocent. I don't belong here. Only the moonlight visits me. Full moon; Moony. Do I know someone called that? Did I? The moon gives light but my cell is full of shadows. Am I a shadow too? _A black dog runs beside a silver wolf, then they slip into darkness._ Only the shadows are left, now. In my cell, in my mind. Only shadows…

I'm innocent. I don't belong here. But is there anywhere else? I don't remember. I'm innocent. That much I know, remember. I'm innocent, I'm innocent.

I'm innocent, but I don't… care.

_Sated, the dementor slips away, silently as it came. The man left in the cell is still, his eyes empty. Azkaban cares not for innocence._


End file.
